Stolen
by Daniann8
Summary: "So, Fred, how may I help you?" Hermione and Fred get a little naughty in the library...but is there more to the story?


Along with my obsession with Dramione, I am also a big Fred/Hermione fan.

I'm just a Fred fan in general and I HATE that J.K.R killed him. Hate it!

I've always wanted to write a fanfic about them so I finally did.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Fred would still be alive...just saying. =]**

* * *

><p>Hermione's fingers trailed across the stone walls of Hogwarts as she walked to the library. OWL's were coming up, so Hermione was spending almost every night in the library studying.<p>

She smiled as she walked through the large doors, and breathed in the familiar smell of books and parchment. After grabbing a few books off the shelves, she headed to her usual spot in the back of the room.

"I must have order!" Hermione heard someone say, mimicking Umbridge's voice. "I swear, Freddie, we will make her life Hell."

Fred and George sauntered into the library, laughing quietly together. Fred stopped abruptly as his eyes locked with Hermione's. His course quickly changed, moving towards her.

"Where are you going, Fred?" George called to him, following.

Hermione smiled at the tall red-head as he stumbled over a chair trying to get to her. "Hey, Fred," Hermione said when he reached the table.

"Hey, Hermione," he replied smoothly, granting her with his crooked smile. George quickly joined the group, also smiling the same crooked smile.

"Can I help you two?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Yes," Fred said at the same time as George. George looked at his twin, bewildered.

"Well," Hermione started, "since you don't need any help, George, you can leave," she finished with a smile.

"Sorry, bro," Fred said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Uhmm, ok?" George said, confused.

Hermione closed her books and set them aside as Fred took a seat across from her. "So, Fred, how may I help you?" Hermione asked, giving him a sultry smiling, knowing exactly what he wanted. "Or is it something similar to what you wanted last night?" she said, leaning over the table so her face was inches from his.

"Well, Hermione, I'd say it is pretty similar," he answered, closing the distance between them and kissed her.

Hermione climbed over the table, seating herself in his lap and continued her attack on his lips. Fred's fingers tangled into Hermione's raucous curls, pulling them gently in time with each swipe of his tongue on hers.

Fred stood and placed Hermione onto the table. He pushed her down so she was lying on the table flat. After positioning himself between her legs, he buried his head into the crook of her neck, sucking on her skin. Hermione moaned and arched her back as his hands traveled up her leg and under her skirt, tickling the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

Her fingers tangled into his soft hair as one of his roaming hand slid under her shirt and began kneading her breasts. He broke their kiss and pulled her in a sitting position. He took his wand out of his pocket and cast a quick silencing charm around them. "Just in case it gets a little loud in here," he said with a smirk. He kissed her swiftly then guided her shirt off of her body and unhooked her bra. He pushed her back down onto the table and placed suckling kisses all over her newly bared skin, leaving little red marks. Hermione pulled his head back up to hers, kissed him fiercely, and pulled his shirt over his head.

Hermione let her hands wander his bared chest, tracing the contours off his lean muscles. She pulled him down so she could feel their bare skin touching and purred into his mouth as he rubbed his hard length on her core.

Fred pulled away and chuckled at her excitement. "Please, Fred," she whined.

"Not quite yet, love," he said, kneeling down between her legs. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized what his intentions were.

"Fred, you don't have to—" she started.

"Be quiet, Hermione. I want to," he said as he pulled her skirt and underwear off. Hermione's stomach fluttered as Fred placed wet kisses on her inner thigh. They had never done this before. Her stomach did another flip-flop as he parted her folds.

Hermione squeaked when Fred's lips touched her moist center, causing Fred to chuckle. "Relax, Hermione," he whispered against her nether-lips. His tongue began working at her clit, and soon enough, Hermione took his advice, tangling her hands into his hair to keep his head in place. Hermione let out a deep growl as Fred placed two fingers in her entrance.

Hermione's hips rolled as Fred pumped his fingers faster and faster, and soon she was convulsing as an orgasm rocked through her body.

Fred stood from his kneeling position, watching Hermione in her post-orgasm glow. Hermione's eyes locked with his. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked.

"My apologies, fair lady," he said jokingly, bowing slightly, "I was just admiring the view."

Hermione felt the blush creep up on her cheeks, tinting her face, neck and chest. Fred chuckled, and began removing his trousers. He let them fall to the ground and climbed atop her. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" he said with a smirk. "You've never been nervous with me before."

"You've never been so blatantly obvious with your attraction to me," she replied shyly.

"Hermione, I think it's pretty obvious. We shag all the time."

"You can shag someone you're not attracted to."

"I suppose," Fred said, "but it wouldn't be much fun." With that said, he crushed his lips onto hers and wrapped his fingers around her calf, hitching it up around his waist. Hermione eagerly kissed back, locking her arms around his neck.

Hermione moaned as Fred pushed his hardened member into her entrance. She clutched at his shoulders and pressed her body into his as he began to move inside of her. Little whimpers escaped from Hermione's mouth against Fred's lips.

"Fuck, Hermione," Fred groaned as her nails dug into his back. Sweat dripped down Hermione's forehead as she felt her inner walls tightening around Fred's length. Her back arched as another orgasm shot through her body.

Soon, Fred was following, spewing his seed inside her.

Fred rested his head against hers, breathing hard. Hermione brushed her lips against his and tangled her fingers in his hair at the base of his neck.

"Hermione?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I…" he took a deep breath, "I love you."

Hermione's eyes snapped open to find his staring intently at her face. His lips were parted slightly as he waited for an answer. Hermione placed a soft kiss on his lips and before she could pull completely away, Fred crushed his lips against hers again, kissing her hard and parting her lips slightly so he could slither his tongue into her mouth.

Fred broke the kiss and looked her straight in the eye. "I love you, Hermione," he repeated a little more forcefully.

Hermione caressed his cheek with her hand and sighed as he leaned into her touch. "I love you too, Fred."

His face lit up at the words and he laced his fingers with hers. "Merlin, I miss you, Hermione," he said sadly.

"I miss you more."

* * *

><p>Hermione startled awake, drenched in sweat. It was always the same dream. The same memory—minus the last few words. That was her subconscious. Hermione let her face fall into her hands and let the tears escape from her eyes.<p>

Hermione shook with the force of her cries, mourning the love that was stolen from her.

"Oh, Fred," Hermione sobbed into her hands. "I miss you…I miss you so much…"

* * *

><p><strong>To clear things up...the Dream is a memory. Except when they say they miss each other. Everything else was a memory. <strong>

Review! =]


End file.
